Maintenant je vais mieux mon amour
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Draco est dans un bar, il retrouve l'homme qu'il a aimé. Mais il cache un lourd passé.


Rating : M

Couple : HPDM

Disclaimer : Toujours J.K Rowling

Warning : Violent, âmes sensibles s'abstenir!

* * *

J'étais face à lui, attablé au bar.

Ma Marilyn testostéronée.

Avec ses cheveux noir comme le jais, court, tellement court. Des piques partant dans tout les sens.

Des yeux envoutants, des yeux qui tuent, qui brisent, qui violent le plus profond de notre âme.

Des yeux comme je n'en avais plus vu depuis tellement longtemps.

Des yeux qui m'avaient totalement emprisonné.

Marionnette face à son regard.

Le bourbon passe le long de ma gorge, ne me brûlant presque plus.

L'habitude.

J'ai toujours trop bu, trop fumé, trop réfléchis.

J'ai un problème je le sais, l'alcool n'en est même pas un.

Mon homosexualité non plus, même si pendant un moment je l'ai cru.

Je suis un homme qui aime les hommes, mais ceci n'est qu'un fait.

Mon problème est bien plus profond, bien plus ancré dans ma chair, dans mon passé.

Un fêlure dans mon être.

Un brisure qu'on ne peut réparer. Que je cache, avec de plus en plus de mal avec les années.

J'ai trente-cinq ans, avec l'impression d'avoir vécu une éternité.

Mais personne ne peut comprendre ce que je vis.

Personne ne sait ce que cela fait de cacher une identité, pas seulement des sentiments, une vie entière.

Mon masque est toujours en place, et se qui se cache dessous est terrifiant.

Innommable.

Cruel.

Mais face à lui, tout ceci s'apaise.

Il a le même regard que moi.

Un peu fou.

Un peu triste.

Bien vide aussi, paradoxalement.

Son corps s'agite sur cette barre, magnifique danse sensuelle. Non, même pas sensuelle, juste sexuelle.

Il n'est là que pour excité les clients de ce bar.

Danseur exotique.

Que le nom est beau, pour une chose aussi dégradante.

Il a changé, il n'est devenu qu'un objet.

Affligeant.

Alors pourquoi suis-je là?

M'émerveillant de son déhanché souple, de son torse magnifique?

Pourquoi je m'extasie comme ses vieux pervers à mes côtés?

N'en suis-je réduis qu'à ces bas instincts d'animaux?

Mais ses yeux...

Ses yeux sont mes geôliers, croiser ce regard aura suffit à ma perte.

Je l'ai aimé.

Trop.

Sans être aimé en retour.

Je dois aller jusqu'au bout cette fois.

Car je suis pris dans un tourbillon dont je ne puis me défaire.

Le courant est trop fort pour moi.

Les dernières notes de la musique se terminent, et mon bel Éphèbe s'évade de la scène.

Je me retourne vers le barman, demandant le nom du danseur.

Misery.

Un nom à faire peur.

Un nom tellement attractif.

Je sais que je peux l'avoir pour cette nuit.

J'ai de l'argent, cela suffit pour l'avoir.

J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il y ait autre chose que ce putain d'argent.

Mais je n'ai pu t'avoir pendant notre adolescence.

Pour me défaire il me faut te payer.

Que tu sois juste mon jouet.

Pour oublier.

Pour t'oublier.

Le barman me montre de la tête une porte au fond de la salle.

Sésame ouvre toi, que j'aille retrouver les bras si froid de ma putain.

Froid à force d'enlacer des gens sans coeur.

Je sens ce sentiment tellement habituel monter dans mon corps, mais j'arrive tout de même à le repousser.

Je dois garder le contrôle, encore quelques instants, juste avant la fin.

Que le rideau tombe.

Je pousse la porte, traverse un corridor étroit et humide. Je suis dans un quartier moisi de Londres, il faut que je me le rappelle.

Une porte avec écrit en lettre d'or : Misery.

Je suis arrivé.

Je toque et au « entrez », je pousse le battant.

Il est là, face à moi.

Ses yeux accrochent directement mon regard et me déshabille d'un battement de cil.

Un sourire forcé apparaît à ses lèvres.

Il pense savoir pourquoi je suis là, et il n'a qu'à moitié tord.

Il ne me reconnaît pas.

Heureusement.

Un lit double est derrière lui.

Prêt à l'emploi, dirait-on.

Il s'approche de moi, toujours son regard perdu dans le mien.

Je veux briser ces chaînes qui me lient, celles de ses yeux mais aussi de mon corps.

Je ne veux pas me noyer dans ces pupilles revolvers.

Trop sombres, trop noires.

Comme mon âme.

J'ai maintenant peur face à lui, peur qu'il comprenne, que ces orbes envoutantes ne s'écarquillent et que dans sa gorge appétissante ne se forme un cri.

Je me penche pour poser brutalement mes lèvres sur les siennes, pour qu'il n'est pas même pas l'idée de crier.

Puis je pose des billets sur la table près de moi.

Il prend ma main et m'emmène vers le lit.

Je vois son tatouage en forme de croix gothique.

Envoutant.

Mystique.

Miséricordieux.

Ce n'est pas cela qui m'arrêtera.

Il me pousse sur le lit, et m'enlève mon haut.

Je frappe sa main, puis mettant le plus de désir dans ma voix, je lui dis de se déshabiller.

Qu'il fait sans rechigner.

L'habitude encore.

Il enlève le peu de vêtements qu'il a, avec sensualité.

Le désir prend possession de mon corps.

Ça va bientôt commencer.

Il est nu sur moi maintenant.

D'un coup de hanche je le fais basculer.

Sous moi.

Soumis à moi.

Le sentiment ancien remonte encore, et je le laisse prendre possession de mon corps.

Tellement enivrant.

Ses mains sur moi.

Puis je le repousse, je veux encore garder le contrôle.

Je me penche vers ce cou alléchant.

Ma langue lèche doucement sa jugulaire, ce qui le fait frissonner.

Et là, je deviens moi.

Une bête.

Mes dents remplacent ma langue, la chair se déchire, le sang trouve sa place dans ma bouche.

Agréable goût de fer dans ma bouche.

Tu hurles à la mort.

Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, elle va venir.

Très bientôt.

Je te baillonne de mes lèvres.

Goute à ce sang.

Goute à ton sang.

Puis je te laisse le répit de crier, avant de scotcher tes lèvres rugueuses.

Tu te débats, des larmes perlent aux coins de tes yeux.

Je les lèche doucement.

Sadiquement.

J'ai toujours aimé ça, faire souffrir mes pauvres victimes.

Puis je te regarde, complètement à moi.

Contre ta volonté.

Je relève mon pantalon, et sors de mes boots un couteau divinement bien aiguisé.

Je le passe le long de ta joue avec, je le sais, un sourire d'enfant sur les lèvres.

Le sang se met à couler tout doucement.

Avec difficulté, comme s'il ne voulait pas quitter ton corps.

Pourtant il partira je te le promet.

Mon couteau s'égare sur ton torse, dessinant de longs tracés sanglants.

Je déforme ta beauté.

Tu ne te débats plus, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

Dommage, j'aime quand mes victimes croient jusqu'au bout qu'elles pourront y réchapper.

Tu es toi tout simplement, j'avais juste oublié ce détail.

Je veux te faire supplier.

Mais mon besoin de sang est trop intense.

Je ne peux y échapper.

Ceci est ma folie, celle dont je ne peux m'échapper.

Et dont je n'en ai aucunement envie.

J'aime tuer.

Oups, aurais-je dis cette phrase tout haut?

Tes yeux me le démontrent bien. Tes larmes coulent plus rapidement que ton sang.

Tes pupilles ont perdus tout leur éclat.

Je t'ai tué l'âme, il me reste le corps.

Je te taillade alors les cuisses, et le sang s'échappe bien plus rapidement. Puis je te coupe tes attributs d'homme, avant de déchirer ton bas-ventre.

Ta vie si rouge s'échappe à gros bouillon.

Je t'arrache avec force tes intestins, te vidant de ton essence.

Mais tu vis encore, heureusement.

Je fais alors un gros trou sur ton torse et sors ton coeur encore palpitant.

Beauté de la vie.

Je te l'arrache et cette mécanique magnifique continue de fonctionner quand toi tu es bon à jeter.

Je sens ton coeur qui bat dans ma paume, avec ses contractions de plus en plus espacés.

Je reste debout jusqu'à se qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un silence de mort autour de moi.

Je me penche une dernière fois sur ma victime, lui arrache son baillon, pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Comme pour une princesse endormie.

Et je m'en vais.

J'ai tué pour t'oublier.

Maintenant je vais mieux mon amour.

* * *

S'il vous plait ne me traitez pas de folle à lier, j'avais juste besoin de faire ce genre de fiction, besoin d'écrire par rapport à Jack l'Eventreur, aussi par rapport à la Bête Humaine de Zola..

Vous avez peut-être aussi remarquer la référence à Stephen King? Je ne lis que ça depuis deux moi, je crois que ça influe sur mes "thèmes" d'écriture. Mais je trouve que ça change un peu.

Et vous qu'en pensez vous? Laissez des review's a fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
